CRUSH
by Thania Lee
Summary: Sungmin hanya dijadikan alat balas dendam Kyuhyun pada Kangin. KYUMIN FICTION. REPUBLISH. RnR Juseyooo. ONESHOOT


**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~CRUSH~**

**Pair : KYUMIN and other SJ official couple**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typos. Gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. **

**.**

**.**

Clubbing. Mabuk-mabukan. Balapan liar. Seks bebas. Itulah kegiatan sehari-hari namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Meskipun namanya tercatat sebagai salah satu mahasiswa di Kyunghee university, percayalah hanya beberapa kali dia muncul disana.

Seperti malam ini, namja itu sedang duduk dipojok bar bersama dua teman kencannya. Well, tidak demikian juga sebutannya. Kedua yeoja itu yang dengan pasrahnya mendekati Kyuhyun hanya untuk ber-one night stand.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menghabiskan waktu panasmu denganku?" tanya yeoja bergaun merah dengan belahan dada rendah itu.

Merasa terancam, yeoja disebelah kiri Kyuhyun mengelus dada bidang namja itu dengan manja. "kau harus bercinta denganku, aku sanggup melayanimu hingga pagi." Bujuknya.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan kedua yeoja murahan itu. Tangannya terbuka untuk memeluk bahu kedua yeoja itu. "bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan malam bersama?" kedua yeoja itu terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya setuju. Well, kapan lagi bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini?

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur singkatnya dengan wajah kusut. Namja itu mendudukan dirinya lalu melirih kearah dua yeoja yang masih tertidur dengan keadaan polos dibalik selimut. "sama saja. Membosankan." Decihnya.

Dia bangun dan mengambil jeans dan kemeja hitamnya lalu memakainya dengan gerakan cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja yang masih terlelap itu.

Tetapi ditengah perjalanannya namja itu terdiam. Mau kemana lagi setelah ini?

"mungkin pergi ke kampus dan bertemu dengan yeoja murahan lainnya menyenangkan." setelah itu dia berjalan kearah parkiran tempat dia menaruh motor Ducati miliknya menuju Kyunghee university.

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin, kau menunggu siapa?" yeoja manis dengan dress putih itu menoleh. Bibir shape M nya membuat lengkungan keatas untuk yeoja dihadapannya.

"aku menunggu Kyuhyun,"

"tch!" yeoja bernama Kim Heechul itu mengendus sebal. Oh my, kenapa bisa Lee Sungmin yang cantik dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang menyukai—mencintai—Kyuhyun yang notabene seorang namja urakan.

"sebagai sahabatmu, bisakah kau membuang perasaan bodohmu itu pada namja macam Kyuhyun? hei disekitarmu ada banyak namja yang lebih baik darinya. Jungmoo misalnya, dia calon pewaris Kim group. Atau Jonghyun member CNBlue itu. Atau kau mau kuperkenalkan—

"Chulie cukup." Ucapan Heechul terhenti saat Sungmin menyelanya. Yeoja berkulit putih susu itu mengendus entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "kau tau cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan?"

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. "iya iya. Aish! Yasudah aku masuk kelas dulu, Hannie pasti sudah menungguku. bye~" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dan memperhatikan langkah Heechul yang sudah menghilang dibalik koridor kampus gedung A.

Suara gerungan motor membuat Sungmin menoleh. Senyum cantiknya terkembang sempurna. "akhirnya kau datang Kyuhyun-ah."gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun baru membuka helm dan jaket kulitnya saat suara lembut seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh, setelah melihat siapa pelakunya dia merolling kedua matanya. Lee Sungmin. Yeoja itu selalu mengejarnya.

Yeah, tidak dipungkiri Sungmin memang cantik, berprestasi, berasal dari keluarga kaya pula. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak terfikir untuk punya hubungan dengan yeoja macam Lee Sungmin. Type ideal untuk 'mainannya' adalah yeoja yang seksi dan dewasa. Tidak seperti Sungmin yang tampan anggun dan polos.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Namja itu berdecak pelan. "ada apa?"

Meskipun nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar ketus namun Sungmin masih tetap tersenyum lalu mengulurkan sebuah tas kecil—yang dia tahu berisi makanan—kearahnya. "untukmu."

Kyuhyun menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Namja itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin diparkiran. Namja itu bukannya memasuki koridor kampus tetapi berbelok kearah gudang belakang.

Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat kedua temannya sedang bersender ditembok dengan seputung rokok dibelahan bibir mereka masing-masing.

Changmin yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun menghentikan acara merokoknya. "yooo ChoKyu kau datang juga." Sapanya. "dan apa itu? Kau membawa bekal ke kampus? Cih, mulai jadi anak manja Kyuhyun-ah?" ejek Changmin.

"tutup mulutmu!" Kyuhyun mengambil sebatang rokok yang terselip di telinga Changmin, lalu mengambil putung rokok setengah milik Minho. Menyundutnya.

"Lee Sungmin lagi?" tanya Minho tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan asap nikotin itu dari bibirnya. "ya, kalau kau mau makan saja."

Mendengar kata makanan Changmin-lah yang paling semangat. Namja itu langsung mengambil tas yang ditaruh Kyuhyun dengan sembarangan diatas sebuah tong tidak terpakai. Lalu namja tinggi itu larut dalam sarapan paginya.

"beruntung sekali dirimu disukai yeoja macam Lee Sungmin. Sudah cantik, pintar, baik berkelas dari keluarga terpandang lagi. Ckckck… apa kau memakai sihir untuk membuatnya menyukaimu?" ujar Minho.

Kyuhyun mengendus. "yang benar saja. Dia bukan kriteriaku."

"tetapi kau bisa memanfaatkan kekayaannya Cho! Lee Youngwoon itu pengusaha sukses Korea saat ini, pasti uangnya juga mengalir ke Sungmin. Kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk kesenanganmu." Tambah Changmin.

"apa Lee Sungmin? Lee Youngwoon? mereka—

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "kau tidak tau? dasar bodoh! Satu kampus ini tau bahwa Lee Sungmin putri bungsu Lee Youngwoon, penyumbang terbesar di kampus kita ini."

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal sempurna setelah mengetahui fakta ini. Lee Youngwoon? Lee Sungmin? mati kalian. Desisnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membereskan catatan pentingnya lalu memasukannya kedalam Givenchi miliknya. Setelah berpamitan dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya, yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan santai.

"Lee Sungmin."

Suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu membuat tubuhnya terpaku. Dengan cepat Sungmin membalikan badannya, dan makin terkejutlah saat Kyuhyun yang sedang memandang dirinya sambil bersandar ditembok dekat dengan pintu kelasnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." ucapnya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin. "ada waktu setelah ini?"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menyerengit heran saat Kyuhyun membawanya kesebuah apartement yang tidak jauh dari kampus mereka.

"ayo masuk." Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam sebuah apartement. Namja itu menyuruh Sungmin duduk disofa. Kyuhyun berlalu kearah dapur, mengambil dua gelas dan sebotol whisky.

"maaf, hanya ini yang ada disini." Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Kyuhyun, matanya membulat sempurna saat Kyuhyun mendudukan diri disampingnya. Dan demi apa dia ingin menjerit saat Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya.

"Kyu… Kyuhyun-ah." Panggilnya gugup.

"wae?"

"tidak ada." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menuangkan whisky kedua gelas tersebut. Satu untuk Sungmin, satu lagi untuknya.

"cheers!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya. Sungmin dengan pelan mendekatkan gelasnya untuk bersulang dengan Kyuhyun. namja itu langsung meminum whisky dalam gelasnya dalam sekali tengguk. "wae? Kenapa tidak diminum?"

"ah, aku hanya belum terbiasa." Jawabnya. Yeoja itu mendekatkan gelas kemulutnya. Meminum sedikit demi sedikit. Alisnya menyerengit kala rasa pahit itu tercap oleh lidahnya.

"habiskan." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Namja itu menyeringai saat Sungmin benar-benar menghabiskan satu gelas whisky tersebut. "Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat yeoja itu terkejut bukan main. "ne?"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memandangi dirinya dalam cermin. Sebuah hot pants hitam dan baju coklat berlengan panjang tetapi tidak dengan ujungnya. Bagian baju tersebut hanya sebatas pusarnya. Sedikit tidak nyaman, jelas ini bukan style-nya sama sekali. Ini permintaan Kyuhyun, dan dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya itu.

Yeah, mereka menjadi kekasih sejak acara pernyataan cinta tadi siang. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun ingin mengajaknya party bersama teman-temannya lalu menyerahkan baju yang dipakainya ini.

"Sungmin, sudah selesai?"

Yeoja itu menoleh, Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar dengan kaos v-neck hitam yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit hitamnya dan celana jeans senada. "apa ini tidak berlebihan?" tanya Sungmin.

"tidak sama sekali. Ayo."

**.**

**.**

Sungmin hanya menempel pada Kyuhyun saat mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Jadi ini party yang dimaksud Kyuhyun?

Sejak dia masuk, jejeran motor dan beberapa mobil Sport memenuhi halaman depan rumah yang luas. Diruang tamu, mereka disambut oleh sang pemilik pesta. Namanya Yonghwa, dia bilang acara intinya akan dilaksanakan ditaman belakang.

Dalam perjalanan kesana, Sungmin semakin melongo saat dilihat beberapa yeoja berpakaian seksi. Ada juga beberapa terlihat oleh mata polosnya tengah bergumul di sofa dekat meja makan.

Dan yang ditemukan dihalaman belakang lebih parah lagi. Beberapa orang yang sedang berdansa dengan acak, saling meraba tubuh, berciuman. Bahkan dipojok sana, didalam kolam renang kebanyakan yeoja hanya memakai bikini saja.

Sungmin ingin pulang saja rasanya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun.

"hai Kyuhyun-ah."

"oh, hai Key." Yeoja yang cukup terlihat modis itu menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu menempatkan ciuman dibibir Kyuhyun, tidak dihiraukannya Sungmin yang berada disamping namja itu.

"hei, tidak lihat siapa yang ada disampingku? Kau harus menghentikan hobimu itu Key." Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dengan mesra.

"ups, sorry. Aku tidak tau." ujarnya. Key menyodorkan lengannya pada Sungmin. "Kim Kibum, tetapi mereka lebih sering memanggilku Key."

"Lee Sungmin."

"waaah, Lee Sungmin? namamu seperti putri bungsu pengusaha Lee Youngwoon." puji Key.

Sungmin tersenyum. "yah. Kau benar. Lee Youngwoon appa-ku."

Key berdecak kagum. "wah, benar-benar beruntung kau Kyuhyun-ah. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sungmin-ah, aku ada keperluan dengan kekasihku. Bye."

"ayo kesana." Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin. Kali ini kearah meja bar yang sudah dihuni oleh Changmin dan Minho.

"hei ChoKyu! Kau benar-benar datang dengannya?" bisik Changmin.

Kyuhyun tergelak pelan. "tentu saja." Namja itu memesan vodka untuknya dan Sungmin. "sayang, perkenalkan mereka berdua temanku, Changmin dan Minho."

"hai."

"vodkamu datang Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menoleh. "thanks Dongie hyung." Namja itu menyodorkan gelasnya pada Sungmin. "ayo dicoba."

"apa ini?" tanyanya.

"itu vodka."

Sungmin dengan ragu-ragu meminum vodka dari dalam gelasnya. Reaksinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan tadi siang. Setelah gelasnya habis, Kyuhyun kembali mengisinya dan memaksanya untuk menghabiskannya kembali.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun membopong Sungmin kelantai dua. Yeoja itu mabuk setelah menghabiskan setengah botol vodka. Dia menaruh Sungmin diatas ranjang lalu memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu. "padahal kau cantik, tetapi sayang sekali aku harus memanfaatkanmu." Gumamnya.

"Kyuhyun." panggil Sungmin dengan suara parau.

"ya?"

"kepalaku pusing sekali."

Kyuhyun mengeringai. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin dan mencium bibir yeoja itu dengan panas. Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih terpengaruh alkohol hanya membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Namja itu mengangkat badan Sungmin dan langsung meloloskan pakaian yang dikenakan yeoja itu. Suara desahan Sungmin terdengar saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun menandai bagian atas dadanya.

"shall we?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Kembali, Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang begitu pasrah dalam kungkungannya.

**.**

"ahh… Kyuh hyun…" Sungmin melesakan kepalanya kebantal saat bibir Kyuhyun mulai bekerja didaerah kewanitaannya.

"Kyuhh" perutnya mengencang. Sungmin bisa merasakan puncak kenikmatannya segera datang. Lidah Kyuhyun dengan lihai mengerjai vagina nya.

"KYUHYUN!" Sungmin terengah. Kyuhyun bangkit lalu merangkak naik. Namja itu mengamati wajah Sungmin yang berkeringat. Seksi dan mengairahkan. Membuat kejantanannya semakin mengeras.

"kita akan keinti permainannya sayang." Bisiknya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih terpejam karena kelelahan.

"bersiaplah." Kyuhyun menuntun kejantanannya kearah liang vagina Sungmin. yeoja itu tersentak saat merasakan sebuah benda tumpul mengesek-gesek lubang kewanitaannya. Alisnya bertautan saat rasa perih muncul ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengerakan benda tersebut.

Sungmin berteriak kesakitan saat Kyuhyun memasukan kejantanannya dengan sedikit paksaan kedalamnya. "maaf, setelah ini aku pastikan membuatmu melihat surga." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun mulai mengerakan tubuhnya. Yeoja itu kembali merasakan puncaknya datang saat Kyuhyun menghujam kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"Kyuhyun-ahh!"

Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan cairannya didalam Sungmin. namja itu mengambil sebuah botol disamping nakas, mengeluarkan sebuah pil lalu memasukannya kedalam mulut Sungmin. "telan." Perintahnya.

Setelah malam panjang itu. Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin untuk tinggal bersamanya. Mau tidak mau Sungmin menurut. Untung saja keluarganya sedang ada urusan bisnis di London, sekaligus mengunjung kakak laki-lakinya yang memang menetap disana.

Pribadi Sungmin juga sudah terlihat berbeda. Saat ke kampus, yeoja itu selalu memakai dress anggun, tetapi tidak sekarang. Dia mengikuti keinginan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk tampil seksi. Kehidupan clubbing, alkohol,seks tidak tabu lagi dalam hidupnya selama mengenal Kyuhyun.

Sebulan berlalu dengan cepat. Sungmin masih bernafas lega karena kedua orangtuanya belum juga kembali. Yeoja itu membuka laci disamping tempat tidurnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi pil pencegah kehamilan.

Yah. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya meminum pil ini setelah mereka bercinta. Tetapi sudah dua minggu belakangan ini Sungmin tidak melakukannya. Entahlah, dia ingin benih Kyuhyun tumbuh dirahimnya. Membayangkan keluarga kecilnya bersama Kyuhyun membuat yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

"sayang?"

"hm?"

Kyuhyun mendekat lalu memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "sedang apa?"

Tangan Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "tidak."

Sungmin bisa merasakan bibir Kyuhyun mulai mencium bagian belakang lehernya. "aku merindukanmu." Yeoja itu tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "aku juga."

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin lalu memenjarakannya diatas kasur. Bibirnya mengulum bibir Sungmin yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Begitu manis dan memabukan. Bagaikan zat adiktif yang membuatnya ketagihan.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya saat Sungmin mendorong bahunya. Yeoja itu berlari ke kamar mandi lalu membungkuk didepan westafel. Dia mencoba memuntahkan apa saja, tetapi hanya cairan saja yang keluar. Perutnya terasa mual luar biasa.

"Sungmin."

Yeoja itu menoleh. Memandang wajah datar Kyuhyun yang berdiri diambang pintu. "kau minum pil pencegah kehamilan itu kan?" tanyanya gusar.

Sungmin terdiam.

"Sungmin! jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"tidak." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Wajah Kyuhyun menampakan tatapan terkejut luar biasa. "apa?"

"aku tidak meminumnya."

Jawaban Sungmin membuat tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat. Namja itu menghantamkan tangannya ke pintu kamar mandi. "brengsek!" setelah mengeluarkan umpatannya, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari apartement. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

Pergi ke club dan larut dalam alkohol. Itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun jika dia terkena masalah. Entah berapa botol vodka sudah dihabiskannya. Beberapa kali namja itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi.

Entah beberapa umpatan dilayangkan namja itu pada Sungmin. Atau pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! Kenapa wajahnya frustasi seperti itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Sungmin hamil."

"what?" pekik Minho.

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua telapak tangannya. "sial! Kenapa dia harus melakukan itu? Kenapa juga aku tidak pernah melihatnya minum pil itu setelah bercinta."

Changmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Ya! Bukankah ini rencanamu? Kau ingin menghancurkan yeoja itu? Kenapa kau sefrustasi ini. Dia hamil kau tinggalkan saja, lagipula kau sudah mendapatkan mobil audi darinya."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Benar. Dia hanya perlu merusakan putri kebanggaan Lee Youngwoon itu lalu meninggalkannya. Dan dendamnya terbalaskan. "kau benar Max, aku harus menyelesaikan ini."

**.**

**.**

Sungmin tersenyum setelah melihat hasil dari test kehamilan yang dibelinya beberapa saat lalu. dua garis. Artinya positif. Dia mengandung anak Kyuhyun.

BRAK…

Yeoja itu terkesiap. Dengan segera dia keluar dari kamar. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk kedalam sambil merangkul seorang yeoja berpakaian minim.

"Kyuhyun." namja itu langsung mendorong Sungmin. Tatapannya masih datar. Bahkan Sungmin bisa melihat seringai jahat dibibir kekasihnya itu.

"kenapa?" lirih Sungmin.

"kau bodoh Lee Sungmin!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu?"

Namja itu terkekeh pelan sebelum mencium bibir yeoja dalam dekapannya dengan intens. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan terluka Sungmin. "aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Memanfaatkan hartamu, tubuhmu dan kebodohanmu yang begitu mencintaiku."

"Kyu—

"aku hanya menggunakanmu sebagai alat balas dendamku pada Lee Youngwoon yang terhormat. See? Sekarang kau tidak ada bedanya dengan yeoja murahan yang hamil diluar nikah, entah itu siapa suaminya."

Sungmin menangis dibuatnya. Kyuhyun hanya memanfaatkannya?

"kau merasakan apa yang noonaku rasakan. Appa-mu yang terhormat itu meniduri noona-ku yang masih belia waktu itu. Ahra noona hamil dan lelaki brengsek itu meninggalkannya! Membuat Ahra noona depresi dan akhirnya mengakhiri hidupnya."

"tidak, Appa tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu." Gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. "benarkah? Tanya saja pada Appa-mu itu siapa Cho Ahra."

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari apartement. Dia ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari Appanya. Apa benar yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin Appa-nya berbuat bejat seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

"Appa."

Kangin atau Lee Youngwoon menoleh. Dia tersenyum saat melihat putri kebanggaannya pulang. "Minnie, appa merindukanmu." Kangin ingin memeluk tetapi Sungmin menghindar darinya. "waeyo? Tidak ingin dipeluk appa?"

"appa kenal siapa Cho Ahra?"

DEG

"da… darimana kau tau nama itu?" ucap Kangin gugup.

Sungmin tertawa meremehkan. "jadi benar?" lirihnya.

"Sungmin."

Yeoja itu kembali menyentak lengan Kangin. "ini semua karena Appa! Karena Appa Kyuhyun membalaskan dendam kematian noona-nya dengan menghamiliku." Yeoja itu jatuh lalu menangis haru.

"Sungmin." bisik Kangin. Namja paruh baya itu memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin yang bergetar hebat. "maafkan appa."

"aku mencintai Kyuhyun tulus appa, kenapa ini balasannya." Gumamnya disela isakan tangisnya.

Beruntunglah bagi Kangin. Istrinya—Leeteuk masih berada di London untuk persiapan persalinan menantu mereka. Biarkan masalah ini hanya dia dan Sungmin yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

Dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu Kyuhyun. namja itu dinyatakan drop out oleh pihak kampus. Dia juga tidak pernah keluar rumah selain untuk kuliah.

Kandungannya sudah menginjak dua bulan lebih, belum terlihat dan masih bisa disamarkan. Leeteuk belum mengetahui hal ini, Sungmin dan Kangin memilih menyembunyikannya.

Deringan yang berasal dari ponselnya membuat pandangan Sungmin teralihkan. Jemarinya bergetar saat kontak nama Kyuhyun-lah yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"yeoboseyo?"

'Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun kecelakaan mobil!'

DEG

Ponselnya lolos begitu saja. Airmatanya sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya dan jatuh perlahan. Bagaimanapun, perasaan cintanya pada Kyuhyun tidak pernah hilang sedikitpun. Meskipun namja itu memanfaatkannya.

Sungmin langsung keluar kamar lalu berlari menuruni anak tangga. Langkahnya terlalu terburu-buru hingga kakinya tersandung dan badannya tergelincir jatuh. Berguling-guling dan berhenti tepat dilantai satu.

Para pelayan langsung mengerubungi Sungmin. Leeteuk terpekik melihat kondisi putrinya. Dan wajahnya berubah hampa saat melihat garis darah muncul disela kaki Sungmin.

"cepat bawa kerumah sakit!"

**.**

**.**

Suara deritan roda dari ranjang yang berisi sesosok namja dan yeoja itu memenuhi lorong ruangan icu Seoul hospital. Keduanya memasuki ruang icu yang sama dengan posisi bersebelahan.

Ditengah kesadarannya, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan dari ranjang disebelahnya. Namja itu menoleh, matanya melebar saat melihat sosok Sungmin dengan dahi yang terus mengeluarkan darah juga bagian kakinya. Dia ingin melihat keadaan yeoja itu lebih jauh lagi tetapi rasa kantuk dari obat bius yang disuntikan padanya membuatnya tertidur.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengeliatkan badannya. Rasanya sakit luar biasa.

"Ya ChoKyu, kau sudah sadar." Seru Changmin. Kyuhyun memegang pelipisnya yang dibalut perban. Lalu tangan dan kakinya. Ah, ini gara-gara kecelakaan motor itu. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kyu, Sungmin dirawat diruang sebelah." Ucapan Minho membuat namja itu terdiam.

"apa peduliku?" tanyanya datar.

"dia jatuh dari tangga. Mengalami gegar otak ringan juga… keguguran." Ucapan Changmin sukses membuatnya menoleh kearah namja tinggi itu.

**.**

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah menganti pakaian pasien dengan jaket kulit yang dibawakan Minho, namja itu menoleh saat melewati kamar Sungmin.

"kau tetap cantik Min."

Kyuhyun akui. Dia mulai mencintai Sungmin. Menerima cinta tulus yeoja itu, juga dengan bayi mereka. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

"aku akan menebus kesalahanku Min-ah." Namja itu berjalan lurus dan keluar dari dalam rumah sakit.

Sedangkan Sungmin, yeoja itu mengumamkan nama Kyuhyun berkali-kali dibawah alam sadarnya.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Sungmin sedang bermain dengan seorang bocah laki-laki tampan. Dengan sabarnya Sungmin mengikuti langkah bocah itu yang begitu hiperaktif. Sama seperti orangtuanya.

"Jongsuk, jangan terlalu jauh menendang bolanya." Ujar Sungmin.

Jongsuk. Bocah laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukan Sungmin. Dia menendang bolanya kencang hingga melintasi halaman rumahnya dan berhenti didepan sebuah sepatu kulit mahal. Sang pemilik sepatu membungkuk dan mengambil bola biru itu.

Sungmin menyuruh Jongsuk tetap diam dihalaman. Dia menyebrang jalan, langkahnya terpaku saat melihat paras namja yang memagang bola itu. "Cho Kyuhyun." lirihnya.

"Sungmin."

"eomma, mana bolanya?" Jongsuk menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun—namja itu—terperangah saat bocah lelaki itu memangil Sungmin dengan sebutan eomma. Jadi yeoja itu sudah menikah?

"Jongsukie, ayo makan siang dulu." satu suara lagi berseru lantang dari pintu rumah. Sungmin dan Jongsuk menoleh.

"ne Mommy." Bocah lelaki itu berlari meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku satu sama lain. Jongsuk menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mengandeng mommynya itu untuk masuk kedalam.

"Sungmin."

Yeoja itu mendongak. Memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun yang berbeda. Tidak urakan seperti dulu. namja itu begitu rapih dengan setelah khas esekutif muda.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun langsung membawa yeoja itu dalam pelukannya. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun, meskipun dia sempat depresi saat Kyuhyun kecilnya pergi.

"aku merindukanmu." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"nado."

Dari depan rumah keluarga Lee. Kangin tersenyum haru dan membalas pelukan Leeteuk. Disampingnya ada Donghae—kakak laki-laki Sungmin—dengan Eunhyuk sang istri dan Jongsuk putra pertama mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat Sungmin sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya.

**END**


End file.
